Aroma
by Epithimia
Summary: Elricest! Al pleasures himself with the scent and thought of Edward in his bed while he's away.  Originally written as a prompt from the FMA kink meme


Pairing: Elricest

Rating: R-lemon

Warnings: Incest (obviously), dirty talk, masturbation, oral, swearing (pfft, the very LEAST of your problems.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ed and Al and everyone else belongs to Arakawa, I make no money off this (otherwise I wouldn't be going to school in New fucking Jersey of all places…)

Written from a prompt from the kink meme. The prompt was Al masturbating to really dirty, kinky thoughts of Edward. Honestly I'm not sure if Al would really like it this… abusive? Whatever, I like it anyway.

I consider this to be after the events of Brotherhood wherein Edward still has an automail leg, but flesh arms. Just a note. Onto the show!

* * *

Al had a very complicated relationship with his physical body. His mind had seen and retained much more information than his flesh had and now his body was catching up by recalling its scant memories with each experience in his new life. Among his favorites was the smell of the lubricating oil Winry always had laying around in her work rooms. As much as he enjoyed her baking, Granny Pinako's cooking, and the sweet green perfume of the warm air; he found the strong scent both comforting and invigorating at the same time. Possibly because it was the smell he found that surrounded Edward the most.

Al was naturally an early riser. He would get up first in the morning and begin preparing breakfast for Edward and himself. Every Monday morning, Edward needed to maintain his leg. On those Mondays, Al would shut his eyes and listen for the uneven footsteps of bare and metal feet on the wooden floor. If he were subtle enough, he could inch over to where he could watch Edward, completely naked aside from a pair of tight shorts, in his bedroom as he carefully oiled the joints of his automail leg.

He would carefully dot the oil in front of his knee, behind the knee, each toe, and the back of his heel. His muscles shifted just the slightest bit as each detail needed to be cared for. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with one of Winry's temper tantrums over how much Edward just didn't seem to care about the effort and nights she would slave over his appendages.

As Edward would flex his foot to let the oil seep into the joints, Al would tiptoe back into the kitchen. He picked up an apple and began peeling the skin carefully, trying his best to concentrate on the fruit instead of the image of his brother's taut skin and toned muscles as he worked. And then as though nothing had happened, Edward would emerge from his room, fully dressed, hair braided, and smelling of the spicy cologne he had acquired from Colonel Mustang.

A present, Edward explained begrudgingly as he tore apart a roll of bread and bit into it, "Something about giving Winry something to turn her head at when I come over. What a lot of crap."

Underlying the smell of bergamot oranges and musk was the unmistakable smell of oil that Al had grown accustomed to. He shut his eyes briefly as a curl of warmth erupted in his ribcage, working its way lower.

Edward slid his red coat on and thrust the remains of the bread in his pocket, "I'll see you later, Al."

Al quickly spun to face the door, "Where are you going, Brother?"

"Winry wanted me to come with her to get new parts for my leg, says she needs my input this time. Guess she wants someone to explain things to."

"Oh, all right then, see you later Brother!" Al smiled brightly as he waved.

Seeing as though he wasn't entirely hungry at the moment, Al put the apple and knife on the kitchen table and walked to the front door. Seeing Edward halfway down the path toward the Rockbell house, he locked the door.

He had about two or three hours to himself in the small house by himself and he could only think of one thing he wanted to do. He crept toward Edward's room and found that it was just as he had left it; scarce of any real personal belongings. The door to his closet hung ajar. The small table beside his table held a lamp, the bottle of oil for his automail and a bottle of amber liquid. Al assumed this was the bottle of cologne Colonel Mustang had given him.

His bed was unmade. As much as Al wanted to resist the urge, he wanted to cross that threshold. He crawled under Edward's sheets and laid his head on his pillow.

Al inhaled slowly, taking in the aroma of the oil and the new cologne. The natural scent of his brother's golden flesh. His eyelids fluttered as the warm sensation in his chest had spread to his lower stomach, blooming and causing the blood to rush south. His toes curled as he reached up and undid the elastic holding his hair back. He caught his thumb between his teeth and with his free hand began rubbing his rapidly hardening cock.

He gasped loudly and gripped the flesh harder- toes curling, neck arching. His second hand worked its way down his neck and chest before resting behind his testes and pressing up as he cried out breathily. He spread his legs wider and let his head fall to the side, inhaling the scent of Edward's pillow again. Another wave of heat overtook him as he stroked himself faster.

He could only imagine how much trouble he would be in if he were to be caught.

_What the hell are you doing, Al?"_

_His brother's face, eyes smoldering- no- burning with anger at the invasion of his privacy. Edward stalked in and yanked his little brother's wrist up and pushed him down to the floor on his knees._

"_I said, what the hell do you think you're doing in my bed, Al?"_

_Edward would then tug Al's hair hard enough for his head to follow, lean down and growl in his ear, "Do you have any idea how filthy and disrespectful you are? You fucking disgust me."_

_Al's skin would flush deeper, unable to keep a whimper from escaping his throat as his erection throbbed and his ears burned from the harsh words. He was so close and shrouded in his brother's scent._

_Edward pried his brother's thighs apart with his automail foot and noticed how hard he was. He chuckled softly and let his cheek brush his brother's as he whispered, "It's funny, everyone thinking you're so sweet and kind and __**innocent**__…" _

_Edward's metal foot brushed the head of Al's cock for emphasis as Al squeaked and pulled back against his brother's grip. Edward released his long hair just to rewind it around his hand and pull him back tighter, "You're such a little slut. And for your brother of all people… you must be some kind of masochist, Al."_

"_B-brother…" Al wouldn't even open his eyes to face his brother's glare. He would feel Edward drop him briefly and hear the telltale sound of a zipper before his brother's voice returned._

"_Is this what you want?" Al's eyes would timidly open as his eyes immediately locked onto the sight of his brother's red, fully erect cock just inches from his mouth. Al swallowed nervously and looked up at his brother's eyes from under his thick lashes. Edward was smirking triumphantly as he stroked his cock, "What? Isn't this what you wanted?"_

"_Y-yes, brother…" Al shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor before leaning forward with his mouth open._

_Then Edward leaned back slightly and cackled, threading his fingers through Al's long bangs, "It's not that easy, Al. I want you to beg for it."_

"_What?"_

_Edward's voice became low and merciless, "You have to beg to suck my cock."_

_Al could barely choke the few words he had before, but with the sight of his brother looking so completely domineering and powerful, it became harder than ever. "P-please… brother, please…"_

"_What is it you want, Al?"_

_Al's voice was meek and tiny, "I… I want your cock."_

"_Can't hear you, brother-mine."_

_Slightly louder. "I want your cock."_

"_Come on Al, that isn't begging!"_

_Al shut his eyes and cried out, "Please brother, I need your cock!"_

_Al's eyes peeked open enough to see Edward's lazy smile grow, "Very nice, now open your mouth and stick out your tongue."_

_Al followed his brother's orders, and was rewarded as the head of his brother's cock rubbed against his pink tongue, "Ahh, you feel so good, has anybody else done this to you?"_

_Al shook his head as best as he could, trying to remember to breathe. So close to his brother's midsection, he could smell the oil from his automail leg and the fragrant cologne from just an hour ago. He closed his eyes and began working his tongue over the head of his brother's cock, "Well you're certainly eager, you little slut.."_

_Al didn't have the decency or wherewithal to defend himself with his libido guiding his actions right now. Al moaned breathily, "Please let me suck it…"_

_Edward, shocked at his little brother's brazen request couldn't help but comply, pulling Al's face close enough to his cock for him to open his mouth and take in as much as he could. Al struggled at first, but found that the more he relaxed, the easier it was to take more and more. Al's eyes drifted closed as he began moaning around the hardness, bobbing his head forward and back, his mouth wet and just as eager as his brother mocked him for. Soon enough, Al's tongue reached the bottom of his brother's shaft without issue and was easily deepthroating his cock._

_Al was unable to resist any longer and began furiously stroking his own neglected cock while working over his brother's. Without warning, Edward grasped the back of Al's head and jerked his hips, fucking his little brother's mouth. The roughness continued as Al fisted his own cock rapidly as he sucked and groaned. He felt absolutely used and filthy and he loved it. Getting closer and closer, pushing himself to the edge…_

Al came explosively by his own hands and allowed the waves of his orgasm to rush over his nerves. As the spasms softened, his eyes rolled back in his head behind his eyelids and his heart returned to normal.

It was then he noticed that the sheets he was under were damp with his seed.

'Oh no I had every intention of catching it and now I have to clean these and find new sheets shoot shoot shoot…' Al thought hurriedly as he stripped his brother's bed sheets and dropped them in the hallway. He found a second pair in the hall closet and quickly dressed Edward's bed.

He was carrying the dirty sheets to the backyard to wash them just as the front door was unlocked. Edward walked in casually, "Hey Al, what are you doing with my sheets?"

Al jumped and chirped, "Oh! Hey brother, I was just going to wash them since, you know, you haven't changed them in a month!"

"Well that's thoughtful of you, would you like me to carry them outside for you?"

Al laughed, trying his best to get Edward off his tail, "No, that's all right! I have them! I'm good!"

Al shuffled off down the hallway to the backdoor, fumbled with its knob briefly, and made his way outside.

"Poor Al, he's not very subtle when he's guilty." Edward chuckled to himself, "And needs to learn to shut my window if he's going to touch himself in MY bed."

* * *

Good gravy, I've proofread this so many times I'm getting sick of Al fellating Ed. What is wrong with me? In any case, thank you for reading! This is my favorite pairing and I hope I did them some justice.


End file.
